


Hey Draco

by smyh93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smyh93/pseuds/smyh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, they held a party at Hogwarts, and something happened. Dumbledore-still-alive AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fic pretty early this year when recently finishing reading Eclipse by Mijan which touched me like hell(Eh?), so this kink prompted in my mind. I won’t tell you H&D are OOC =^= And I forget some plots in the books so just forgive my mistakes... Here's another thing to be noted: I'm NOT a native English speaker and I translated it from Chinese (my home language), so any language mistakes are understandable I suppose... ...

“Hey Molfay.” Harry slided into the empty seat beside Draco and greeted casually. Draco’s hand shook uncontrollably. He almost spilled his Butterbeer.

“Huh?”

“Oh, I mean, Malfoy.” Harry turned his head a little to see the blonde more clearly. He tried to put on his most innocent mask, but the mischievous lights shining in eyes did not escape from Draco’s observation.

“I think you’re drunk, Potter.” Draco smirked. Fine, his relationship with the boy who saved the world surely was improved, but old habits die hard. For example, they still used to calling each other by their first names.

“Yup, you got me.” It seemed like Harry didn’t mind being ‘educated’ at all, as long as that guy wasn’t Hermione(How lucky he was that she was studying what-the-fuck-is-that Rune) “We finally live in a peaceful world, and Voldemort died – ” Draco shook violently. “Come on, you still terrified? Even Neville can speak that bastard’s name aloud! Maybe you should drink two bottles of Fire Whiskey like me – ”

“You drank Fire Whiskey? Two bottles?!” Draco’s eyes widened. Harry didn’t say anything more, just raised his wine glass with smugness and made a gesture of ‘Cheers!’, drank all the rest without a blink. Draco then saw the orange-red liquid with the help of the lights in the bar. He shook his head helplessly. “I don’t think I still recognize you. Are you Saint Potter?”

“Don’t you think you should’ve told that to me after I saved you from your trial?” Harry stared the lights reflected through the glass obsessively. His eyes seemed like being covered by fog. How much alcohol in Merlin’s name he has taken tonight? Where is that Mud – Granger?

However, Draco heard something was rewinding in his brain. His thoughts traced back to three months ago. It had been a month since Potter defeated Dark Lord. The Ministry was busy rebuilding Britain wizard world, as well as doing trails to the Death Eaters under arrest. Draco had been one of them, certainly. He didn’t have hope in that period. Actually, he thought Dark Lord might not win this war from a long time ago, without reason, just having this odd instinct. But he could not go against his parents. To some degree, being a Death Eater was sort of his ‘family business’. They held great expectations to him, and he couldn’t be a shame. So when he was seating on that chair which was in the middle of the room, burying his head deeply, he didn’t give a damn to the noise all around him, just waiting for his verdict with no emotion.

Until he heard a voice far from him. “I think we should set him free.”

His head shot up like he was being hit by a spell. A brunet entered into his view. How it can be him? Draco could feel all the people were looking at their hero.

“Mr. Potter, I don’t think you should – ”

“Malfoy was still under age when he became a Death Eater, right? It was a possibility that he was being controlled by too many forces. Although I cannot deny the fact that he is a Death Eater, he didn’t do anything too bad. The biggest task assigned to him was to assassinate Dumbledore, but I believe you all are aware that Headmaster is travelling the world joyfully. Maybe his nature is not so bad as we think. He should be allowed to be given a chance to live his life all over again, in a different way.”

Everyone was stunned, including Draco. Why on the earth does he do this? Draco couldn’t figure it out. They were supposed to be standing on the opposite side, supposed to be enemy! All the hexes threw to each other over the past seven years mean nothing at all now?

“We will take your word into our consideration – ”

“Actually, I was just talked to Kingsley – I mean, the Minister – about this. He has already agreed to me. Malfoy will go back to Hogwarts to continue his study. You don’t think he may do something that severe enough to throw him into Azkaban under hundreds of people’s surveillance, do you?”

Alright, this was getting a bit wrong. Surveillance? Draco furrowed his eyebrows, but he managed to suppress this feeling quickly. Whatever, so long as he will not go to that place.

Another long-time silence. Draco began to think he still couldn’t make it, when he heard: “Release Draco Malfoy.”

“Truth be told, I don’t understand why you tried to save me, even right now.”

Harry shrugged, still staring at his wine glass. “I don’t understand, either. Just thought it was wrong to hold you as a prisoner in Azkaban.” He raise his right hand, didn’t bother to glance at Draco. “Don’t. Don’t call me ‘Saint Potter’ of ‘Golden Boy’. I’ve had enough.” He sounded irritated.

Draco raised his eyebrow. “Okay, since you have commanded. But you gotta admit fame is really useful. I am one of those people who gained something from your fame, after all.”

“Yeah. Few advantages.” Harry smiled bitterly. Music on the dance floor behind them changed. His face lit up, as if those tiny emotions hadn’t been existed. “Oh! I love this song!”

Draco shook his head again, didn’t realize he was smiling. I Bet You Look Good on the Dancefloor by Arctic Monkeys. He once heard this Muggle song accidentally. He would never admit he had heard even one Muggle song, of course, not to mention that he loved this song, too. Merlin’s beard, he don’t want to be a Muggle!

Harry swung his body with the rhythm, singing along loudly, not knowing he was out of tune at all. Draco could not bear it any longer. He moved closer. “Stop singing.”

“Um? What are you saying?”

“I say,” Draco moved close to his ear. “Stop singing! You ‘re out of tune!”

“Oh.” The light on Harry’s face went away immediately. Looks like he was defeated. Draco almost regretted doing that to him. But suddenly, Harry laughed out. “Malfoy, you’ve heard this song! You have, haven’t you? That’s why you can tell I was out of tune! Draco Malfoy has heard a Muggle song! Wow!” He laughed so hard that he fell from his bar stool, bending on the floor and kept laughing, not realizing the amusing or strange gazes people were giving him.

Draco couldn’t help roll his eyes. He didn’t know how people like Potter can survive for so long. If this were him, he would have died from embarrassment. But the premise was he would behave unnaturally in front of public. A Malfoy would never behave unnaturally in front of public.

“Alright, alright. It seems that I have to carry you back to your Gryffindor Tower.” He sighed, holding the boy who was out of breath up from the floor. He put Harry’s arm around his shoulder, and his another arm braced Harry’s waist. He was still laughing, and plus the alcohol weakened most of his body functions, he almost put all his weight onto Draco’s slim frame. Unexpectedly, he was much lighter than Draco thought.

They went through the crowd and got out of the hall. The noise slowly faded away behind their backs. The hallway was silent, deserted silent. Draco then realized how close his body was against Harry’s. He had never been so close to any other human being, and it made him kind of nervous. He swallowed. _A special circumstance. Just a special circumstance. Nothing more. Throw him into his tower and we’re done. Nothing will happen._

He felt Harry moving his head in his neck. The hair made him itchy. Warm breath swept on his skin off and on, an electric current from nowhere went through his whole body. _Damnit. Why did I just wear one shirt? Should’ve brought my robe. Damnit!_

“Malfoy.” Harry muffled from below.

“What?” Draco spoke out without a second thought, pretty impatient. He almost wanted to bit his own tongue with that word. But he won’t care, right? He’s so drunk.

The truth proved him right. “Is it really so hard to admit that Muggles and Muggle-borns aren’t that different from pureblood wizards? You know, my mom was a Muggle-born, but she was one of the greatest witches. So is Hermione. I’m also not pureblood, but I saved your – a pureblood one’s – ass.”

Draco opened his mouth to protest, only to find no words coming out, so he finally decided to keep it shut. Though he wanted to say his thoughts had changed these months – maybe from long long ago, or he wouldn’t listen to that song so many times sneakily – he would never say it to anyone unless he was in a desperate situation. It mattered a Malfoy’s reputation and status. So he only ‘Uh-huh’ meaninglessly, saying nothing more.

Harry seemed sobered up a little. He raised his head and shot an amusing look at Draco. “Still can’t tell the truth? Want me to sing I Bet You Look Good – ”

“No!” Draco shouted, scaring. Harry began laughing, but not so hard as before. His eyes became the shape of crescent moon, emerald pupils shone amazingly bright in the dark hallway. Draco turned his head away awkwardly. “Whatever. Here’s your destination.”

Didn’t know whether it was the lack of lights or not, Draco thought Harry looked a little disappointed. But he braced himself quickly, making Draco wonder if he also had too much wine to see things clear. “Oh. Alright.”

Draco nodded. He didn’t loosen his grasp around Harry’s waist, though. Harry, too. But he finally dropped his arm, walking towards the paint of Fat Lady. Draco suddenly felt too cold. I really should have brought my robe.

He watched Harry stopping at the entrance. Fat Lady came back from the paint beside, scolding he interrupted her pleasant party, then moved the paint for Harry to enter. Draco turned around to walk to his dormitory.

“Hey Draco.” He heard the boy called him from behind. Heart beat half a clap faster. He turned his head, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

“Good night.” Harry’s smile was friendly, and with something more. Draco couldn’t read it through, but he could feel he responded with the same expression.

“Good night, Harry.”

-END-


End file.
